Elastic fabrics using a polyurethane (UREA) elastic fiber (spandex) are widely used for a garments field etc. from the outstanding stretch properties. In recent years, various properties, for example, chemical resistance etc., have come to be, required with diversification of a use besides the stretch properties.
However, the chemical resistance of the spandex is generally poor due to its molecular structure as compared with the other materials. For example, brittleness caused by chlorine in a swimming suit use or by lipids in an inner use develops quickly. Hence, the spandex in relation to these applications has problems in that a product life is shortened by being used.
Although solution by adding additives in the spandex is tried to such problems, the essential properties which the spandex has are not adjusted and sufficient effects are not acquired in the present circumstances.
An elastic fabric using a novel polymer, polyolefin, disclosed in JP-A-08-509530 as an elastic fiber can be contemplated to essentially solve these problems. Such a polymer is excellent in chemical resistance due to its molecular structure and thus can essentially solve the aforementioned problems.
However, the fiber produced from such a polymer is treated by cross-linking to provide it with appropriate physical properties and thus it is very difficult to retain in a product the effect of heat setting applied during the secondary processing of the fabric. The fiber is so poor in dimensional stability that it retracts by laundry and the like after becoming a product.